Shugo Chara!: A New Life
by SmallSerenity
Summary: Here lies the sequel to "The New Girl in Town." If you were a fan of the first story, please read this. Thank you.
1. A New Begginning

_**HEY GUYS! I know most of you were probably sad at the end of my last story. But fear not, people, a sequel has been born! I've added a new character and I hope you all like this. Again, and I hate this, it's a story spoiler, I own Miliko and Courtney, Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!.**_

I smiled, finding the day's date to be circled. I danced around in my room for a few minutes then cracked open my window.

"Courtney!" I yelled to the house right of mine. A window slipped open and a blonde head popped out.

"Yeah, Miliko?" she called back.

"Today's the day! Meet in the yard in 5. Bring your egg!" I shouted out, and closed the window.

I slid on some black jeans and a stretchy blue tee. I brushed out my still long ruby-red hair, and tossed some boots over my socked feet. I slipped on a jacket and poked 2 small charas lying in a dollhouse.

"Kumiko, Mariko, today's the day!" I told my charas, and they bolted up. We ran down stairs and out the door, into the stretch of lawn between Courtney and I's house. Courtney, my American friend, in 8th grade as I, was waiting.

"Let me see your egg," I said, and held out my hand. Courtney placed an orange egg with a panda bear in my hand. I noticed a small light bulb above the panda's head.

"Girls?" I asked my charas, and they pressed their ears to the egg.

"Oh, my! I think this girl might hatch today! Come on out, panda!" Kumiko called, twirling around in the air, sending her long green dress out, wearing her usual winter attire.

"Come on. We're gonna be late!" I shrieked, handing the egg back to Courtney, who slipped it in her black winter coat. A horn honked out front and I laughed, speeding off towards the blue van my mother sat in. I slid the door open and motioned Courtney inside, and hopped in a moment later. I saw my father in our normal car with Kei and Tai, off to go do whatever in the heck boys do on the weekends.

We pulled out of our driveway, and I thought, "Here I come, my love."

We pulled in the airport of the airport, and I touched my neck. I felt the necklace that Tadase had given me 2 years ago in Japan, before I left for America. My heart was racing, and Courtney and I ran off, into the airport. We found the flight they were supposed to be on and tore off, forgetting about my mother completely. We found the right area, and frantically looked around for Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko. They were the only ones who raised enough money to come. I spotted a flash of blonde, pink, and purple.

"Tadase! Amu! Nagihiko!" I called out in Japanese.

"Miliko-chan!" they shouted back, and Courtney and I began fighting our way through the crowd to find them. Suddenly, my feet were knocked out from under me and I fell on my butt. I was dazed a second, then realized a hand was reaching down to me.

"You gonna stay down there forever, Miliko-chan?" a kind voice asked. A moment replayed in my head. I shook my head, looking up, and took Tadase's hand. As soon as I was on my feet, I was hugging him.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

"Me, too. Me, too," he whispered back. He pulled away and smiled, his eyes and mine brimming with tears. I hugged Amu and Nagi, then realized I had left Courtney standing awkwardly to the side.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, Courtney. I didn't mean to leave you out. This is Tadase, Nagihiko, and Amu," I said, then turned to Tadase.

In Japanese, I said, "This is Courtney."

Tadase laughed and I got a funny face. "We can speak English, Miliko," he said, and I turned beat red. To change the subject, Tadase spoke up in a soft voice.

"You still have my necklace?" he asked, eyes soft.

"I wore it everyday. I never took it off. Ever. Not even while I slept," I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Tadase wiped it away and we hugged again.

"Hey, Courtney, why don't you show them what you have?" I asked, after pulling out of the hug.

"What?" she asked, a major look of confusion on her face.

"What? You don't remember?" I asked in disbelief.

"Remember what? God, I can be so stupid sometimes. I wish I wasn't," Courtney sighed.

"You can be!" squeaked a little voice. The egg flew out of Courtney's pocket and popped open. It revealed a tiny girl wearing jeans and an orange jacket. She had on red tennis and had her pink hair falling to her shoulders, with a little wave.

"I'm Delaney. I'm your Guardian Character! I am your want-to-be self. I am your desire to be very intelligent!" said the girl. I noticed a panda on her jacket, and smiled.

"Well, Delaney, here are my charas, Kumiko and Mariko," I said, and Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, and Rhythm flew out to meet her.

"Well… my mom is probably waiting. We should get going," I said, smiling, and we took off for the car.

I giggled, sitting in the middle back between Amu and Courtney, Tadase and Nagi sitting in the middle seats. I remember Kei sitting in the very front, talking to my mom.

"So. How's the American life?" Tadase asked.

"Have you any idea what pizza is?" I asked, smiling wide.

"What's that?" they all asked.

Courtney and I laughed, and I explained, "It's a pressed out dough. You put sauce and cheese on it, put on some things called pepperoni that are little circles of meat, and cook it. It's really good!"

Tadase and Nagi laughed, and before I knew it, we were at my place.

"Guys, we're here. This is my house," I said, smiling. I got out of my seat belt and everyone hopped out of the car. I led them up my yard, and into my house.

"Here, guys, my room is this way," I said, leading them up the stairs. I swear I saw Tadase tense up. I opened the door to my room and led my group into the sunshiny heaven. I walked in and plopped down on my bed, black comforter as always. I could see them all taking in my room. Well, all except Courtney, who sat down next to me. I glanced around my room. I saw a desk by the door, a walk in closet, a shag rug, and a bean bag chair lying on the floor. On my desk there were hundreds of pictures of me and my American friends. On the left wall, opposite my door, there was a window that I had opened and shouted out of a thousand times. I smiled a bit, then looked up to my friends.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

Amu replied, "I love it!"

"Very stylish," Nagi joked.

Tadase remained quiet.

I could tell he was disappointed in something. Did he expect that I'd be hanging on him every moment? I sighed, then asked him, "What do you think, Tadase-kun?" I smiled, knowing he couldn't ignore me after I added –kun.

"I like it," he said, smiling at me.

"So… what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Unpack!" they said together, and I laughed. I'd completely forgotten.

"Alright. Well, Amu, you're going to staying with Courtney. Uhm Tadase and Nagi you'll be staying here," I said.

"You know tomorrow Yaya and Rima are going to be getting on their flight. So will a few other friends," Tadase said, smiling deviously.

I giggled, and said, "Yeah. I knew."

Quickly, I ran through the list in my head. My 6th grade year I learned to know Kukai, Rima, Yaya and surprisingly Kairi and Utau. I still hadn't learned Ikuto. So I let him stay in Japan.

"Tomorrow… well, Kukai, Yaya and Utau are going to be with me, Courtney takes Rima and Kairi. So, we all set?" I said breathlessly.

"Yep. I'll take Amu over there. Meet in the yard in 10," Courtney said, and led Amu out.

"So, uhm, guys, you will be sleeping in the basement. That's where Kei, Tai and I hang out. It's cool. Follow me," I said, blushing, as I led two boys through my house. Once we reached the basement, I led them to the main room, with a fold-out couch and a recliner.

"So here is where you guys will be staying. Uhm I think that's it. Oh, but whoever picks the fold out couch has to either share with Kukai or one another," I said. I walked over to a decent sized room and locked the door. I slid the key in my pocket and walked towards the stairs.

I paused before the stairwell, and said, "Kei should be down in a minute." I walked up the stairs and ran to my room to prepare it.

The next day, I woke up, forgetting about everyone being at my house. I walked downstairs as usual, in my shorts and tank-top and froze when I saw two friendly faces staring at me.

"Uh, morning, Tadase and Nagi," I said nervously, and made my way to get a bowl of cereal. After I had eaten, I ran up the stairs and tossed on some capris and a tank-top. I slipped on mix-matching and brushed my hair. I said, "Kumiko. Mariko. Are you guys ever gonna wake up on time?"

They woke with a start, and changed as I ran downstairs. I cracked open my front door and motioned for Courtney and Amu to run the yard.

I led them into my living room and sat down on the love seat that I knew my parents would never get rid of. Amu and Courtney took to the couch already seating Nagi. I glanced around, then whipped my head to my left to see Tadase sitting down next to me.

"You startled me," I said, smiling.

"You startled me the first day I saw you," he replied, eyes twinkling. It was those kind of comments that made my head hurt. I knew I could never love him like he loved me. I felt guilty, but smiled and leaned back.

"So… we really aren't going to do anything today. Except tonight, we're picking up the rest of our buddies from the airport," I giggled.

"Cool. So just staying here, chilling?" Nagi asked, leaning back into the couch.

"Yup! Unless, of course… you guys wanna head to the park and have a snowball fight?" I laughed, jumping up. Everyone followed my lead and shouted "Yeah!"

I led them to the small room I call a closet and we found snow pants to fit all of our guests, although Courtney ran and grabbed her stuff.

"Okay! Everyone start getting ready!" I said, and started pulling the long pants up. I clipped the straps and tied up my hair into a bun. I pulled on a hat and yanked some boots on. I pulled on a tee shirt and put my white coat overtop it. I buttoned the coat and threw up the hood after I pulled some gloves on. I turned around, and saw everyone pulling their gloves on.

"C'mon," I said, and led them all out of the house and down 2 blocks to the park.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I screamed, and my snowball exploded in Tadase's face.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, and a snowball landed on my back. I laughed, and ran away. For the next 15 minutes, snowballs were everywhere. At some point, it had become boys against girls.

"Is that all you got?" I shouted to Nagi who just missed my head by a long shot.

"Yeah, kinda!" he yelled back.

"Oh, come on!" Amu screamed.

"Hit me with your best shot!" I called across, and thought of a song, which I started singing right away.

"Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hot me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" I yelled across, and launched a snowball into Tadase's face. He mockingly stumbled back a few steps, then fell to his knees, holding his chest.

"Go on… without me," he said, and fell forwards on his face into the snow.

We were dying in laughter, and I ran over to him with an armful of snowballs. I started dropping them on his back but decided it wasn't enough. I pulled back his hood and filled it with the powerdery snow underfoot, then threw up his hood onto his bare head and neck. He shot up and danced around a minute.

"Gotcha!" I shouted and ran away. I felt my foot being pulled out from under me and fell face first into a large pile of snow.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell.

I remained with my face in the little pocket I had until Tadase pulled me up.

"Noooooo," I howled.

"I'm hungry," he said in a flat tone.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" I shouted, and started marching out of the park. Everyone followed, and we were soon home, sitting wrapped in blankets eating pizza.

Tadase and I sat on the love seat, sharing a blanket, cuddled up next to each other. I could tell Amu was glaring at us, but I ignored her.

At 9:45pm, we finally went to the airport. We quickly grabbed Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Utau, and Rima and sped home. Courtney ran home with Amu, Kairi, and Rima and I headed home with Kukai, Yaya, Utau, Tadase, and Nagihiko. Everyone pretty much dropped their stuff, put on pjs, and crashed.

In the morning, I was woken by a clanging downstairs. I ran down, my pajamas wrinkled, hair messy, to see Kukai.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly.

"Trying to find the bathroom,' he said, lifting up a fallen pot, 'Nope! Not under there!"

I saw Tadase as he slowly stepped into the kitchen, assessing the damage.

"Down the hall, third door to your right," I told the 9th grader.

"Thanks," he whispered, silently walking down the hall.

I began to clean up the mess, and Tadase asked, "You want any help?"

"No thanks, I got it," I replied, not trying to be rude.

"You know, I thought about you everyday. I wasn't able to look at any girl the same way after you took my heart with you to America," Tadase said harshly after a moment, even in Japanese.

"I moved away from all my friends! I gave up my life, my love. Every single moment of every single day, I found you in my mind. I cried, so hard, every day, for the first entire month here. I missed you so much. Why can't you understand my pain? You understand Amu's. Maybe you should go fall in love with her," I hissed back, also in Japanese. I slammed the last bowl on the counter and ran upstairs.

The slam woke Utau, who was on the top of the trundle bed.

"What's wrong? Boy trouble?" Utau jokingly teased.

"No. Major boy trouble," I sighed back.

As we stood in the yard, I glanced around my group. Yaya was wearing a pink skirt, white tights, an orange button-up top tucked in, flats, and a jacket. Utau wore a usual outfit, while I found Rima in a pale green dress Courtney must have wrangled her into. Kairi wore a simple brown tee and pants, a bit of a variation on Kukai. Nagi wore black jeans, with a white shirt and a blue vest. He of course had his blue had and headphones. Tadase was wearing blue jeans and a green tee, his hair combed to one side. I found Courtney in her usual attire, blue flare jeans and a tee one size too big, pulled tight behind her. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray tank top, and a low dipping yelled shirt. My hair was in a pony tail hidden by the large hood of my zip up jacket, Kumiko and Mariko at my shoulders.

I smiled, made slight conversation, and Courtney and I led the group around to the bus in front of my house, where we boarded and sat for about 10 minutes.

"Geminia Move Palace!" the driver called, and we unloaded off the bus. We walked in and looked at the movies playing.

"Oh, they're playing Star Wars. What's the chance of that? Oh, the new movie is out, Snow White and The Huntsman. What do you guys think?" Courtney said.

We all called out answers.

"Okay, simple. Here's what we're gonna do. If you wanna see Snow White and The Huntsman, go with Miliko. If you're gonna see Star Wars, come with me," Courtney said loudly.

Tadase walked over to me, as well as Amu and Nagi.

Utau, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi stood by Courtney.

"Okay. Keep your phone on you, Courts, and meet here after the movie," I said, and went to the ticked booth.

"Four tickets to see Snow White and The Huntsman," I asked, and then passed out the small white slips to the girl and 2 boys behind me. We went into the movie and sat down, when the lights starting dimming.

About halfway through the movie, I stuck my hand into the popcorn Tadase and I were sharing. I felt his hand at the bottom of the bucket, and felt something metal. My finger got caught in it, and he pulled his hand out, as well as me. My eyes widened as I saw what was hanging on my finger.

Tadase planted a ring in the bottom of the popcorn.

**OKIE-DOKIE! Thank you all for reading chapter one! Oh, and by the way, I don't own the movies mentioned above. So… a dramatic turn of events for Tadase and Miliko? Stay tuned, folks, to find out!**


	2. Secrets Are Lies

_**Okay, guys. Sorry about this being late. I was trying to see if anyone would review before chapter 2 but apparently not… anyways. The Nozaki family and Courtney are mine, Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara! Let the show begin…**_

"Nonononono," I thought, and quickly dropped the ring back into the popcorn and ran out of the theater. I heard footsteps behind me but ignored them. A hand clamped on my shoulder and spun me around. In less than a second, I was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Tadase.

"Miliko, I can explain-" he started.

I cut him off with, "Explain what? You're proposing to me when I'm 13 when you come to visit me in America while we're watching a MOVIE?"

"Miliko! It's not mine!" he said, eyes full of hurt, "And I didn't know you felt that way about marriage to me."

"No, I would marry you in a heartbeat, when things are right. Right now… things aren't really so great. I'm only 13, I'm living in America, you're in Japan… just… the time isn't right. Once we get old enough that one of us can permanently move to the other's country, it won't work. But this… now… will work," I said, smiling.

"I'm so glad you said that. And let me assure you, I whipped out my hand because I thought you had planted the ring for me. I guess it was someone else's," he laughed.

"Yeah…," I said, holding the ring up in the light, "Oh my god, Tadase! I think this ring has a real diamond!"

"Are you serious? Let me see!" Tadase gasped, and I gave him the ring. As he was looking at it, I heard the slam of theater doors and a man's footsteps approaching.

He ran around to the popcorn counter, and asked, "Sir? I placed a very expensive diamond ring in the bottom of my popcorn bucket, and it is missing. Did anyone bring it in?" the man said frantically.

"Uh, I'm afraid not," the teen boy said.

"Great! I was going to propose to my girlfriend today!" he growled.

"Sir? You can, now," I said, walking towards him with the ring in my hand.

"Oh, thank you, so much! I was so worried," he gasped.

"You're welcome. I thought my boyfriend was proposing to me," I laughed.

"She's only 13, I'm 14. I'm not proposing to her anytime soon," Tadase said, smiling wide as he put his arm around my neck.

"Thank you, again, kids," he said, and a woman walked out.

I giggled, as the man went down on one knee. He proposed and of course the woman said yes, they kissed, and ran off. Boring… on other matters, for the moment, Tadase and I were back together.

"So… wanna go finish the movie?" Tadase asking, smirking.

"I think that'd be nice," I giggled, and linked arms with him, walking into the theater again. When we sat down, he grabbed my hand and he held hands, and I thought I saw Amu tense up when Nagi put his arm around her shoulder. I also made note that Amu didn't notice when Tadase and I left. Afterwards, I led everyone out to where Courtney and her 'gang' were standing.

"Ohmygosh, Courts!" I giggled, going arm in arm with her.

"I thought Tadase proposed to me!" I whispered, giggling.

"Oh my god! Oh, I have some serious news… I have a crush on Kukai," she whispered back, her cheeks going beat red.

"Are you kidding me?" I gasped.

"No! And I think he likes me, too!" she whispered back.

"Eeee! This is going to be a GREAT year for us!" I said, hugging her.

"Yep!" she whispered, and we walked back over to the group. I found my place between Courtney and Tadase.

"Okay, so what do we wanna go do next?" I asked, smiling as I slipped my hand into Tadase's.

"Uhm… do we wanna… uh… well… go… I don't really know," Utau laughed.

"Yeah. Why don't we head back to your place, Miliko?" Kairi asked.

"Eh, fine," I sighed, and loaded everyone onto the bus once more. I saw Tadase and Kukai sit down a few seats behind Courtney and I, and I leaned over to whisper to Courtney, knowing our long hair would hide our lips.

"So… Kukai likes you?" I whispered.

"Well… during the movie, after I went and bought some candy, he put his arm around my shoulder and we shared the candy… he was actually flirting with me!" she giggled.

"Oh my gosh… wait… oh no. I just remembered…," I whispered in a voice barely audible.

"What is it, Miliko?" Courtney said, a look of worry washing over her face.

"I just remembered… on Thursday Kyle asked me out," I whispered, a knot forming in my gut.

My head started spinning and my stomach flip-flopped.

"Oh... well, what did you say?" Courtney asked a little too innocently.

I shot her a glance, and whispered in a voice I couldn't hear myself," I'd hang out with him after school Monday."

"Oh, Miliko! Why?" She gasped.

"I-I... well...,"I stumbled, "I forgot about Tadase."

"Miliko! How could you just forget about him?" She whispered harshly.

"I honestly don't know, Courtney," I whispered, and looked up at her, eyes red and puffy, a look of extreme guilt and worry on my face.

"Well, then you'll just have to tell him off," Courtney said, very dignified.

"I'll try. You fail to remember this is Kyle we're talking about," I giggled.

The next day, I woke up, yawning. I saw Utau shaking Yaya to wake her up.

"No… I don't wanna," moaned Yaya.

"Come on, Yaya-chan, we have to get ready for school," Utau called in a soft voice.

"It's no use, Utau-chan," I whispered.

"Il! El! Come wake Yaya-chan and Pepe-chan!" Utau called for her charas.

"No problem!" Il giggled, and smarted smacking Yaya in the face, while El was gently shaking Pepe to wake the small baby chara.

Yaya and Pepe sprung up and shouted together, "I'm awake!"

Utau and I fell back laughing.

"Come on, turd. Time for school," I said, standing as I walked to my closet.

"Guys, don't let me forget that we have to get our uniforms today," I called over my shoulder.

"Okay!" they shouted back.

As we walked a few blocks to school, I found Amu wearing long jeans, small heeled black boots, a purple lacey button-up top under her tan coat, and hair, as usual, in a side ponytail. Utau sported a black mini-skirt and similar shirt. She has lace-up ankle boots with a 3 inch heel, pigtails falling down her back. Rima simply wore a pale pink dress with white tights, her deep red coat over top. Nagi had loose long jeans, his usual shirt, his hair down, and his signature headphones around his neck. Kairi sported some long brown pants and a boring white tee. Tadase was found in blue jeans, a pair of brown boots, a close fitting black tee, and a medium weight white jacket, zipped half way up. Kukai sported black jeans, a white tee, and no jacket. Courtney was wearing jeggings under a white ruffled mini-skirt, and a neon orange tee under her black tee. Her straight blonde hair fell to her shoulder, swaying with each step. I was wearing deep black skinny jeans, black flats, a pale green knit tee, and my hair tucked up into a hat. My long black coat fell to my thighs, hood over my head, gloved hands in my pockets.

I came upon a one story building. Courtney and I led everyone in and I stepped into the office.

"Why hello, Miliko! Courtney! What can I do for you ladies today?" the woman chirped.

"We have some friends visiting from Japan," I said, glancing at my large group.

"Oh, well we'll just have to add them to your class!"

"Actually, not all of us are in the same grade," I laughed.

"Just write their name and grade on this paper," she said in a now dull tone.

I snatched the paper and Courtney handed me a pen.

_Kairi Sanjo-6__th_  
_Yaya Yuiki-7__th_  
_Tadase Hotori-8__th__  
Amu Hinamori-8__th__  
Rima Mashiro-8__th __  
Nagihiko Fujisaki-8__th__  
Kukai Soma-9__th__  
Utau Hoshina-11__th_

I jotted down my friends names and grades and passed back the paper.

"Thank you. Courtney, you know the 4 empty lockers. I'll take care of the rest," the woman chirped, handing Courtney a slip of paper with locker combos on it.

"Come on, guys!" I said, and led Amu, Nagi, Rima, and Tadase out of the room.

"Okay, first locker!" Courtney said brightly. There were plenty of other girls around, so Amu took it.

"I guess I'll take it."

Courtney spun the combination and the door swung open. Amu hung her coat and dropped her bag inside.

"Here's your combo," Courtney said, handing Amu a slip of paper with 3 numbers on it.

"Courts, I'll take our stuff to our lockers," I said, shouldering the blonde's bag.

I rolled my eyes at the conversation of Kumiko, Mariko, and Delaney. I stopped at my locker, my hand automatically twisting the combo. I opened Courtney's locker and dropped her stuff inside, and hung my things in my locker. I heard a familiar voice as Courtney walked up to my left, Tadase following. I remembered about the empty locker by mine. I reached over, twisted the combo, and pulled open the door.

"Thanks, Miliko," Tadase said sweetly, dropping his stuff in his locker.

"Oh… guys! We'd better get to class," Courtney said quickly, yanking things out of her locker.

I slammed my locker shut and ran to class.

"Miliko, would you like to introduce your friends?" my teacher asked me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, making my way to the front of the classroom.

"Class, as you know, I am from Japan. These… are the people… who were my _very _best friends in Japan,' I said, smiling at Tadase, 'This is Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, and Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"Although I prefer Nagi," the purple haired guy laughed.

"Don't think we're weird if we start speaking Japanese, it's just instinct," I said, not wanting my friends to be bullied.

"Wow, Nagi, you're so cool," I heard girls gush later on.

"Tadase, you're so smart," a small girl chirped. Tadase kept silent and frowning while everyone gushed over all of us, even me, for having such cool friends. I sighed and did my best to ignore them. Finally the lunch bell rang and it took 5 minutes to get back the screaming adoring fans. I think someone got a chunk of my hair.

"Listen class, the school is having a talent show. Anyone can come and see it. Would anyone like to do an act? Remember, you have to audition first," my teacher said at the end of the day.

My hand shot straight up and I ran to the front of the room. In careful handwriting, I wrote _Miliko Nozaki, sing Eyes Open by Taylor Swift._ I returned to my seat and watched Nagi dance back to his seat. I noticed Tadase paying attention to not the teacher, but me when I began humming my song.

Later that day, the girls and I stood in my portion of the basement. Bamboo flooring under my feet, the cheery girls cross-legged on my shag carpet. I looked to the desk in the corner and the box of dance clothes in the other corner. I snatched a hairbrush and took a comical pose.

"Love the pose!" Rima shouted out.

"Should I start like this?" I asked, making another pose, again ridiculous.

"Yeah! While you sing, do a dance!" Courtney suggested.

"Okay!" I laughed, this time taking a serious pose. I put up my right hand, the left one at my side with the microphone. With my right hand I counted 1,2,3,4.

I won't go into detail now, for sake of the dance and song. When I finished, the girls burst into a clapping fit while I caught my breath from dancing and singing.

"You're awesome, Miliko!" Amu said.

"Wow! You're almost as good as me!" Utau gasped.

Amu was just smiling, Rima gave me a high five, and Courtney said so much I can't remember it all!

When we all quieted down, we heard a final thump and clapping as Nagi finished his dance. I tiptoed out and peeked my head around the corner. I laughed as Nagi struck a completely ridiculous pose and 4 head swiveled around.

"We didn't bother you!" Kukai laughed loudly.

"I didn't bother you. You bothered me. If you hadn't struck that pose I wouldn't have laughed. Consider it all you fault," I giggled, and ran back into my room to a room full of giggling girlies.

Just as I closed the door, it flew open as a 4 boys stomped into my room.

"No! Out!" I shrieked, before they could see anything. With the girl's help, we pushed them out and I locked the door.

I turned to my desk, where my face flushed red as I stared at the many pictures of Tadase smiling and with hearts around many of them.

"Jeez, girl! You're obsessed!" Yaya laughed.

"Well…I guess I just in love!" I laughed, and hung a white poster with writing on it overtop as my normal cover-up.

"I guess you have this pretty well covered," Amu said awkwardly.

"Ya think? If kids at school found out she's in love with someone living across the world, she'd loose everyone. Except me," Courtney said, smiling, and I leaned my head on her shoulder, smiling as well.

"We'd better go annoy the boys again before we get too suspicious!" Rima giggled.

"Let's go!" I whispered, leaving the room, making sure it got locked after we were all out.

I led the group around the corner, smiling, as the boys had a conversation about love. We all paused and listened.

"Who are you in love with, Nagi?" Kukai asked.

"I kinda like Amu...," he replied shyly.

"Go for her, man!" and, "She's all your's!" came from the rest of the guys. I saw 5 heads now, guessing Kei joined them.

"What about you, Kukai?" Nagi asked.

"Well… I know we just met, but Courtney is cute," Kukai said.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Kei gasped.

"Kairi?" Kei laughed.

"No one, really. There a few girls back in Japan, but no one here you know," he said, in a dull tone.

"What about…Kei?" Nagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There IS one girl… I'll point her out tomorrow," Kei laughed.

"What about you, Tadase?" Kukai asked.

"Well… uhm… there's… there's this one girl… that… well… I guess… that I kinda like..," Tadase stuttered and stumbled.

"Spill it! Who is she?" Kukai yelled out, leaning forward.

"Well… she… her name… I don't wanna tell," he whispered.

"Hair and eye colour, then!" Kukai laughed.

"Red… and red," Tadase revealed truthfully.

"Oh my gosh! I know who but I wanna see who gets it," Kei laughed.

The boys all thought about girls in Japan, throwing out wrong names, Tadase denying.

"Kei, please tell them after I'm out of the room," Tadase said, standing and leaving with his eyes closed and head down.

"Guys… Tadase _thinks _he's in love with my baby sister," my older brother said with a straight face.

"What do you mean, thinks? I know he loves her!" Kukai almost shouted, and I wanted to slap him for yelling at my brother over such a small simple thing.

"I think it's just Easter's master plot to get at us. Now that you've added Miliko to the Guardians, and she doesn't know about Easter, they're attacking Tadase, affecting Miliko, who takes it out on the Guardians," Kei said, not the slightest bit joking.

I forgot we were hidden, and popped out.

"WHAT SO YOU MEAN, EASTER WAS PLAYING TRICKS ON ME?" I shouted.

"Yes, Miliko. I thought something was up because Tadase's mood was always changing. After consulting the guardians, I realized this but you were just so stressed over the move I kept it a secret and after the move, you were so sad then happy I didn't want to stress you out," Kei said apologetically.

"I... I... he was never really... he... I..," I gasped, my heart like a humming bird.

I fell backwards and the last thing I heard before it went black was,"I knew it was all fake."

This, of course, came from the mouth and mind of Ami Hinamori.

**Okay, the long wait for chapter 2 has ended but the wait for chapter 3 is still coming. Thanks! I'm already working on chappie 3! Bye, y'allz!**


	3. Times are Good

_**Hey, yallz. As ya all know, Miliko and Courtney and 'dem are mine, Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!. Yuppie Duppie. Now tune into chapter 3…**_

I was trapped in a world of darkness. What seemed like a long time later, a bright light seeped into my world and a voice pulled me from deathly solitude.

A familiar voice called, "Miliko? Wake up, Miliko!"

Unable to find use of my mouth, I groaned out, "Uuuhhhhh."

Courtney shook me, saying, "Miliko, WAKE UP!"

My lips flapped and words flew out, "Courtney!" I sat straight up and opened my eyes, my hands latching onto Courtney's arms likes vices.

"What's wrong?" she gasped.

"Has Easter really taken Tadase?" I whispered, my mind far from the conversation at hand.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a dream," she whispered.

My eyes overfilled with tears and they rolled down my cheeks.

"No...nonono! He... he just can't be! No!" I screeched to Courtney.

"You're going to have to live up to the fact that he's truly in love with Amu," Courtney said, wrapping me in a hug.

"I guess he should have stayed in Japan," I said, feeling hollow. Amu was an evil bitch, Tadase never really loved me, Nagi's in love with Ami, and Kukai likes Courtney. I felt like all the people in my house were strangers that needed to go back to Japan. Mariko flew over, and I felt my hair land on my back.

"Miliko. Calm down," Courtney said.

"No, I'm getting my revenge on Easter," I said, a flicker starting in my eyes as I stared in my mirror.

"Miliko, no," Courtney warned, but I ignored her.

I stomped out past her and ran down stairs and outside, past the people in my living room. I started running down the street, and shouted, "Watashi No Kokoro:Unlock!"

I finally yelled, "Chara Nari: Rebel Gem!" I kept running, Kumiko screaming but being ignored.

I stopped and turned around when I heard Courtney yell, "My Heart: Unlock!"

She rose into the air, and Delaney flew around before going in her egg and melting into Courtney heady. The blonde winked, and got cute shorts and a deep green tee. She wore Delaney's shoes and hair. She got extra cute purple rectangle glasses, winking under them. She posed with both hands on her hips, standing straight.

"Character Transformation: Genius Girl!" Courtney shouted, and ran after me. I saw her throwing things at me from the corner of my eye. I swerved to miss one, but they kept coming.

"If birds can fly, So can I," I whispered into my staff, and it melted into a dust that crowded my back. I jumped up, and shot off into the air. I swiveled back to look at Courtney, not being my usual self.

"Try to catch me now!" I shouted down, and sped off through the air. I heard people shouting out, and paused.

I turned around, to see Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Utau, and Nagihiko and Kairi shout out the names of their transformation.

"Platinum Royal!" from Tadase.

"Amulet Spade!" shouted Amu.

"Dear Baby!" called Yaya.

"Clown Drop!" screamed Rima.

"Sky Jack!" from Kukai.

"Seraphic Charm!" Utau screamed.

"Beat Jumper!" yelled Nagi.

"Samurai Sailor!" Kairi called.

These people started running after me.

As I flew through the air, I thought, "No. I'm not going to let my one true love get away from me. Not a second time."

Not being my usual self, I turned back to face the people. I waved my staff around in a certain pattern, and blew it forward, whispering, "Dark Magic Trap." The deep purple sparkles flew fast, but Amu made a force field with her pom-poms.

"You can't stop us, Miliko!" she shouted.

"I'm not letting my one true love get away from me for a second time!" I screamed, and my wings faltered.

I was falling through the air, when Kumiko snapped her fingers and I turned girly.

"Chara Nari: Sweetie Gem!" I said.

With a wave of my hand, a large bouquet of roses broke my fall. When I stood, they vanished, leaving the air smelling like roses. I ran, my heels clicking on the sidewalk.

As I turned the corner, I realized I had no idea where I was going. I whipped around another corner, thinking of only finding Tadase, even though he was taking a nap at home.

Not paying attention, I felt something fuzzy brush on my leg. I screamed as I flew airborne, a cat ripping it's claws down my back. I hit the sidewalk, my ankle bending back and feeling on fire. My knee hit next, twisting painfully. My head smacked the ground and the world went black.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed. A heavy cast was on my ankle and a lighter one around my knee. Bandages covered the cuts on my back and my head was wrapped up. The world was blurry. I turned my head around, and I saw a tall figure. Kei's face cleared up, and I slurred, "Kei?"

"Miliko? Guys! Miliko is awake!" he called, and my mother, father, and Taishi ran inside.

"Miliko! I'm so glad you're okay!" my mother gushed, just brushing her hand across my cheek so as not to hurt me.

"Kei… what happened?" I moaned, wondering what the story was my family was giving out.

Kei hesitated a moment, while I watched my chara closely at his shoulder. "You were running with your friends when a cat jumped out at you," Kei announced carefully.

"Oh… did anyone else get hurt?" I asked.

"No but I Courtney thinks she sprained her ankle," Kei said cautiously.

"Mhm."

"Are you alright?" asked a small voice in my ear, her green hair tickling my ear.

I nodded my head, as a certain someone's black hair brushed over my cheek. I saw a sporty chara on Kei's shoulder and shot him a look, saying _We need to talk later._

"Would you like to go home, Miliko?" my father asked kindly.

"Yes, please!" I said. The doctor came in and removed the bandages from my knee, head, and back, saying I would come back tomorrow for my cast off, it was just a small fracture, the cast was cautionary.

I stood, and limped my way to the car, where Courtney was waiting. I hugged her, and whispered, "Sorry about what happened. Something… just… took over. I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded yes, and smiling with sympathy for my cast. She signed the fabric, just for a joke.

Courtney explained what happened to everyone and I got many accepted apologies.

Kei never came in to talk to me, and the next interesting thing was the next day of school.

"I'm so glad to have that cast off!" I sighed at my locker, reaching in for my science book. "It was so uncomfortable!"

"I know how you feel!" Courtney laughed, and I shut my locker. I looked to my left and smiled at the blonde who smiled back.

"Glad to see you feeling better, Miliko!" Tadase said, smiling.

"Thanks!" I replied.

I hurried to class, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Miliko! The talent show is tomorrow!" Courtney smiled, and I giggled with joy. I had gotten a yes at my audition. That day, at home, I sang Eyes Open like, 50 times.

"Is this good?" I asked the girls later that day, holding up a short black skirt with ruffles.

"Yeah!" Utau gasped.

"With this top?" I pondered, holding up a sparkly black tank-top.

"Yeah!" Courtney said.

"And… these heels!" I smiled, holding up a pair of black heels, dangerously high.

"Oh my god, YES!" Amu laughed.

I slipped on the skirt, shirt, and heels. Utau gave me some finger-less gloves so my hands didn't get sweaty and drop the mic. I brushed out my long red hair and it fell down in waves. I looked awesome. I grabbed a hair brush and took a pose, Courtney snapping pictures with her phone.

"I'm uploading these!" she giggled, and the first comment was by…

Nagihiko Fujisaki?! I gasped, as I read. "Lookin' good, Miliko!" I nearly fell backwards when Rima said, "Look's like you've got a new man!"

"Nuh-uh!" Amu laughed.

"Oh, you've got Tadase!" Yaya said, playfully punching Amu on the arm.

I blushed, and changed back into jeans and a tee, putting all my stuff together.

"You're so gonna rock this!" Utau said, smiling.

"Okay, girls and boys. Settle down. You are going to perform in the order you signed up. This means, Miliko, you're first, then Jennifer, Nagihiko, and so on," my teacher announced the next day.

"I'm the first one?" I gasped in excitement. I could hardly wait 'till that night. I don't remember much until that night.

I slipped on my skirt, tank top, and heels. I brushed out my hair and Utau did my makeup. I held my fingerless gloves in my hand, smiling. I was silent for the car ride. When we got there, I was led in quickly by Courtney. The others sat in the audience and I put on my gloves.

"Miliko Nozaki?" a teen boy asked, clipboard in hand.

"Yeah," I verified.

"You're up," he said, and handed me a mic. I smiled at Courtney and walked behind the curtain and took my pose.

It was just like at home. I stood, left hand with the mic, up, right hand down. My head was down, legs apart. The music started, and I raised my arm after the curtain opened. I began to sing softly.

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eye-eyes open_

I lifted my head and turned around, facing the crowd.

_The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

I brought my legs together and took the mic in my right hand.

_In backyards  
Winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepping into this cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score  
Keep your eyes open_

I start walking forward as I sang, with small steps, timed.

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye-eyes open_

I took the mic in my left hand, turning my feet inward.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far_

I stomp my feet while singing the next lines.

_But turn around, oh they've got you surrounded  
It's a showdown  
And nobody comes to save you now  
But you got something they don't  
Yeah, you got something they don't  
You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eye-eyes open_

I bring my feet together, taking a serious look and transferring the mic to my right hand.

_Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat Steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open_

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep you're eye-eyes open

I finished the song, breathing heavy as I took a bow. I walked off the stage, my heels clicking and my hand grasping the mic.

I passed it to the next person in line and paused by Nagi.

"Great job, Miliko! You have a great voice!" he gushed, and I tried to hide my blush.

"Thanks!" I giggled, gulping water from the bottle Courtney had just given me.

"Well, I'm gonna go find my seat, I'll see ya later!" I said, following Courtney out.

"Hey, Courtney. You were great, Miliko," Kukai said, meeting us at the door and throwing his arm around Courtney. She reached up and grabbed his hand at her right shoulder, smiling.

I took my seat, and watched as Nagi walked on stage. The music started, and I can't even begin to explain it. When he was done, I jumped up and began cheering and clapping, the audience roaring. He took a bow and jogged out to find his seat, plopping down next to me.

"You were awesome!" I said.

"Thanks!" he laughed.

The rest of the night was a blur, but I remember it being one of the best nights of my life.

That night, as I was just about to drift off to bed, I wondered, "Does Nagi like me?"

**Okie-dokie, folks! That was chapter 3! Hope ya like it!**


	4. Romeo and Juliet

_**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!. Everything else is mine.**_

The next morning when I woke up, my head was pounding. I had a headache but didn't know why. My eyes first found Utau and Yaya sleeping peacefully. My eyes then fell on my clock. 6:15?! Why was I up so early? I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching when I noticed a shadowy figure in my doorway. A bit of purple hair stuck out and I giggled. I hopped out of bed and made my way to Nagi.

"Why, hello there," I giggled in a British accent.

"Yes, glad to see you awake, m'lady," he replied, bowing.

"Oh, please, I'm not even the second joker anymore. Save that act for the queen, Rima, sir jack," I giggled again, same accent.

Nagi took a sad look on his face, like disappointment but covered quickly by taking that moment to laugh.

"Let's go get breakfast," I said, closing the door behind me as I stepped out of my quiet room. Nagi's face was so close to mine I could feel his breath. I noticed the sparkle in his amber eyes, and felt my cheeks getting hot. He took a couple steps back, turning beat red.

"Uh, sorry," Nagi said, rubbing the back of his neck. Afterwards we headed down the stairs in silence. Awkward silence, may I add. When we reached the kitchen, we found Courtney and Amu eating cereal at my kitchen table.

"Why are you in my kitchen, eating my cereal?" I asked, jokingly putting my hands on my hips.

"Well…. We don't have cereal at my house," Courtney said guiltily, spoon of cereal paused before he mouth.

"Oh, all right. I'll let you live this time. But it better not happen again," I said in the same British accent as before.

"Yes, m'lady," Courtney said, finishing her bowl of cereal. She poured out the little bit of remaining milk and giggled.

Later that day, I found myself in an arm-wrestle with Courtney. I honestly don't remember the events leading up to it. I think out of randomness.

Suddenly, and randomly, Nagi said, "We should have a talent show, right here!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool! If you're not doing an act, you can judge!" I said, grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

I wrote _Acts, Judging, _and _Audience _on the paper in 3 different areas, leaving space to write. I added Taishi as a judge.

"I think I'll do a gymnastic act with Ran," Amu volunteered.

"That's one," I remarked, and recorded it.

"I could uhm… well… just put me down as a judge," Tadase said, deciding he had to talent to use. I jotted this down.

"I'll play a piece on my violin," Courtney offered, and I entered her.

"I'll watch, Utau can sing," Yaya declared, and I recorded it.

"I'll judge," Nagi offered. Kairi did the same and I took Taishi off as a judge, reentering him as audience.

"Kei and I will do a sport thing together," Kukai said.

"I'll sing," I said as the final act.

"The charas are going to have a talent show, too!' Mariko said, 'And Miliko and Courtney get to judge!"

"Thanks for the honor, Mariko!" I giggled.

"Yeah!" Courtney echoed.

"Think about what you're going to do, but don't say anything. Give me a second while I get places for everyone to practice," I said, rewriting everyone's name.

I decided Utau and Yaya could go in my room in the basement, Courtney could head to her house…. Kei and Kukai could go to Kei's room… Kairi, Tadase, and Nagi could sit in the living room to discuss what they were judging people on… I'd practice in my room… who'd that leave? Amu… she could have the back yard. I smiled, and jotted everything down.

"Okay! Listen for your name. Utau and Yaya! You will be in my room in the basement!', I said, reading off the list, 'Kei and Kukai can be in one of Kei's rooms. Courtney, can you head back to your house? Kairi, Tadase, Nagi. You'll be discussing what you're judging people on in the living room. Amu can have the backyard and I'll be in my room. Does that leave anyone?"

I got heads nodding yes and said, "Go practice! The show is tonight, 9:55!"

I ran upstairs, and into my bedroom. I jumped on my laptop to find a song to sing…

_No Carrie Underwood… her notes get too high for me. I would never sing a Katy Perry song. Taylor Swift? Match! _I thought. I thought of a song, and found on that'd be perfect. I quickly looked up the lyrics so I knew them perfectly. I read through them, and cleared my throat. I began in a clear voice, unsure of what it really sounded like. I sang through a couple times, liking my voice, but unsure if it was actually good or not.

"Miliko! We're treating everyone to dinner!" my mother called, and I quickly shut my laptop. I threw on flats, a jacket, and brushed my hair, putting a cute headband on. I ran downstairs, and saw everyone putting on coats and shoes. I smiled, and Courtney disappeared for a moment to let her parents know. She was back in a nanosecond and we started loading the cars. My father, Kei, and Taishi went in their smaller car and I began telling people where to sit.

"Uh… Nagi, Tadase, Kukai. Back seats. Uhm… Kairi and Yaya get the middle seats," I said, having people sit. I hopped in and folded down a few seats in the very back. There were 4 extra seats back there.

"Utau, front seat. Amu, Courtney… with me," I said, closing the side door after we were all in. Courtney Amu and I sat in the very back, and soon Tadase joined us because he was cramped. We drove to some fancy place, and I remember Amu, Courtney, Tadase, and Nagi sitting at my table. Utau, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi sat at another, and my mother, father, Kei and Tai where at yet another.

"Uhm… I'll have the cherry Sprite and… number 4?" I said to the waitress, looking at my menu. The rest ordered and she took our menus away.

"I feel like a grown up sitting here," I giggled.

"Yeah. It feels nice not having parents sitting with you," Courtney said, smiling.

"Oh, you think parents are a big deal? Have you met Ami?" Amu laughed, talking about her little sister.

"Oh, please! I have an older AND younger brother! The only girl! And middle child! Life can't get much worse!" I said, taking a sip of my drink that just arrived.

"I'm an only child, so I don't know what that's like," Nagi said, and Tadase and Courtney said, "Yeah, me too."

"Hm," Courtney muttered randomly.

"What?" I pondered.

"A text from Kyle… 'i no u lik me?'" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"What? Lemme see!" I giggled, snatching her phone.

I texted back, "What chu say? You ca-razay."

A text a moment later. "Sry, ment 4 sum1 els." I giggled, and gave Courtney back her phone. After Courtney got her phone back, mine buzzed. I pulled it out, and excused myself from the table to take a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I need to speak to… a Miliko Nozaki?" a female voice asked.

"You're talking to her. How may I help you?"

"Well, it seems you have a package in the mail. It was to be delivered here a week ago, and delivered to your location. We haven't received it 'till just now, and there's not enough money to deliver it to your location."

"Uh… can you… I'll be there in about 1-2 hours for it. Thank you."

I heard a buzz and a click as the person hung up. Package? From who? I walked back inside, and told everyone about the package.

"Huh…," Courtney mumbled.

After we ate, I told my parents and we loaded up and headed to the post office. I jumped out of the car once we were there and snatched my box with a thank you over my shoulder. In the car, I tore the box open. The first thing was a card. It said Happy Belated Birthday on it. I opened the card, and read the note hand-written inside.

_Hey, Miliko. Sorry about this being belated, I was busy during your birthday. Anyways, hope you like your present! –Fujisaki Nagihiko_

I smiled, and put the card aside. I lifted up the tissue paper and smiled very wide. There was a beautiful cherry blossom inside a glass cube. It was only the size of my palm. I saw another note on the back of the card.

_This cherry blossom is the last one from the tree when we first truly met._

I had a flashback.

"_No!" I screamed, and ran out the door in flats, jeans, and a tee._

_I sat under a tree at the park, when someone came walking up. I held my breath and pushed against the tree._

_The person stopped and leaned down. Purple hair swung into view._

"_Fujisaki-kun?" I asked._

"_Nozaki-chan," he replied._

"_What are you doing here?" I pondered._

"_Just walking around. May I ask you the same question?" he laughed, and helped me up._

"_Well… I kinda ran out on dinner," I said, looking at my feet._

"_Oh… something wrong?" he asked._

My breathing seized up and I clutched the rounded cube in my hand.

"Miliko? Is something wrong?" Courtney asked.

"No. It's fine," I replied, gently placing everything back in the box. We pulled into my driveway and I hopped out of my car and ran to my bedroom.

Once inside with the door locked, I pulled out the cube again.

"It's so pretty!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"Wow, Miliko!" Mariko gasped.

"That's surprising for you to say, Mariko! But yeah. It is… I really love it," I said, putting it in it's velveteen box and putting it in my closet, the card in my desk.

Afterwards I unlocked the door, going down for the talent show.

"Okay, guys! Almost time for the talent show! First, though, Tadase, Nagi, and Kairi are going to explain their judging rules."

"Well, we're going to base your act on whether it looked cool or not, or sounded nice. For example, if someone does a dance and it's out of time and sloppy, they're probably not going to win," started Nagihiko.

"We're also judging on your enthusiasm. If you're frowning and not trying very hard, you won't win," continued Tadase.

"Also clothes. Your outfit should relate to your act. So, in Amu's case, she can't wear a winter parka," finished Kairi.

"Everyone got that? Cool. You all have 10 minutes to get dressed and practice a little bit more. I'll have Kei and Taishi set up the stage and stuff in the basement," I said, and turned on my heel, running up the stairs.

3 minutes later, I found myself wearing skinny jeans, a white tank-top, blue sweater overtop, knee-high black boots, and my hair was down. I looked in the mirror. I added a sparkly blue scarf. Perfect.

"I hope I don't sound bad," I said, staring at my appearance. I checked the clock. Better go see the stage.

"Kei? Are you guys done?" I called down the stairs of the basement.

"Yeah. We're just watching Hama and Daichi do their act," replied Kei.

"Hama? Who's that?" I pondered, walking down the stairs.

"My chara. Who else?" Kei responded.

The stage… looked awesome. It was just hard black cardboard boxes piled high. They were all coated in some sort of metal stuff to make them not collapse. There was a table with paper each holding the profile of each performer. There were seats to the side for my parents, Courtney's parents, Taishi, Yaya, and other friends I had invited. There were flashlights set up everywhere, all pointing to the stage, but there was one at the judges table for them revealing their ideas.

"Oh… my… gosh! I love it, Kei! Good job!" I gasped, and gave my older brother a huge hug.

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

I ran back upstairs and Kukai and Kei followed, leaving Daichi and Hama to their work.

"Okay, listen up, guys! We're about to start the show! Audience, please go down now and take your seats! Okay, now where are Tadase, Nagi, and Kairi…?" I said, trying to make everything perfect.

"You guys have paper and everything down there," I said.

"Now. Performers. We're going to go down, random order, but I'm going to put you in order based on the list in which we signed up. Amu's first, I'm last. Okay? Head on down!" I said, pushing everyone downstairs. Once we were all down, I shut the door behind me.

I hit the bottom of the stairs and pushed all the performers behind a curtain.

"Amu! Okay… then we have Courtney… Utau… Kei and Kukai, you're behind Utau… then me," I said.

I popped my head out, "Ready to start. I'm hosting," I said, wearing a red dress as my hosting dress, with red flats. My hair was up, in a bun.

"Hello, and welcome to the Nozaki Family talent show! Say hello to our judges, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi!" I said, gesturing towards them. Courtney's father moved the camera to them, then back on me.

"First act tonight is Amu Hinamori, doing a gymnastic act! Let's welcome her!" I said, walking off stage. Amu skipped out. I didn't pay attention to what she did. I walked back out on stage.

"Next! We have Courtney Tremor doing a piece on her violin, so let's welcome her!" I said, walking back off stage. Courtney sat on a stool, and drew the bow across the strings. She played some sort of country thing and stomped as she stood up with her final note. I clapped for her than went out on stage.

"Thanks you! That was beautiful! Next, we have Utau Hoshina!" I said, and she walked out. I stood back-stage as she sang her beautiful song. I was afraid I'd lose.

"Thanks! Now, we have Kei Nozaki and Kukai Souma doing a sport act!" I said, and they walked out with soccerballs and stuff. I didn't pay attention. I was changing.

Then, Courtney walked out.

I heard her say, "Thank you! Now, your host, Miliko Nozaki, is going to do an act for us, the final act!"

I grabbed the microphone from Courtney and walked on stage. I decided to just sing, minimal movement.

I held the mic up, and began in a clear voice.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while..._

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We're small talk, working the weather_

_You're guard is up and I know why..._

'_Cause the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die..._

_But this is me, swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go Back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go Back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_I go Back to December all the time_

I began to sway with the music, hands on my heart.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping _

_Stayin' up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call..._

_And I think about summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall..._

_And then the cold came, the darks day_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was good-bye._

I ran my fingers through my hair with some lines, making faces like I did something wrong.

_But this is me, swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go Back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go Back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_I go Back to December all the time_

I stomped with the next lines.

_I miss your tense skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right!_

_And how you held me in your arms_

_That September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

I stand still, running my fingers through my hair.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door_

_I understand_

_But this is me, swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go Back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go Back to December_

_Turn around and change my own mind_

_I go Back to December all the time_

_I go Back to December all the time_

I took a bow and walked off stage. While the judges chose winners, I put my dress back on. I walked back out on stage.

"Thank you, thanks! Now, for the judges to reveal the winners!" I said, and strode off stage once again.

"Third place- Amu Hinamori," Kairi announced. Amu cart wheeled out and took her medal.

"Second place- Courtney Tremor!" Tadase shouted. Courtney walked out, violin in hand.

"First place goes to… Miliko Nozaki!" Nagi said, and I walked out. Taishi placed a tiara on my head. I giggled, but stood with everyone for a picture. We had a great night. And I kept that picture for ever. I still have it, locked away where it can't be harmed.

"Now, the charas!" I said, and took a seat as a judge, Courtney seated beside me.

"First of all, today, we have Ran!" Mariko announced. Ran came out, as well and Miki, and Su, taking turns with their acts one after the other.

"Daichi and Hama!" Mariko said next, and the boys flew out and did an act.

"Rhythm!" He came out and did a dance.

"Next we have Musashi and Pepe!" Mariko called, and I made a face. They did a dance thing.

"Kusukusu!" Mariko called, and Kusukusu went and pulled some gags. Everyone laughed.

"Now… Kiseki and Dia!" Mariko called, and the chara couple walked out, hand in hand. They sang a duet. I didn't pay attention.

"Finally, Il and El!" They did a dance thing, or something…

"The winner is… Kiseki and Dia!" I at least remember announcing that.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go get some fresh air," I said, stepping outside my house afterwards when everything was cleaned up.

I stepped outside, my flats clicking on the pavement. I walked down the sidewalk, my breath appearing in the air. I heard the door open and close and Nagi appeared beside me.

"Hey. Something wrong?" he asked, leaning down to look at my face.

"No. Why do you ask?" I giggled.

"Oh uh… you just seemed sad," Nagi said, looking straight ahead, hands in his pockets. I smiled.

"So uh… what are you going as for Halloween?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But I heard from people at school that is going to have a few people act out Romeo and Juliet. Only a few scenes, though," he said casually.

"Oh… I'd like to be Juliet," I said.

"I was thinking about being Romeo…," Nagi said nervously.

"Ya know… they do kiss at some point," I said, looking down.

"I know…," he replied.

"Okay, children! We have our cast!" my teacher said a few days later.

"Juliet's gonna be Miliko! She's gonna kiss Nagi!" Kumiko giggled.

"Shut up. You're annoying her," popped off Mariko.

"Juliet is Miliko, Romeo is Nagihiko. The Montagues, Romeo's family, are Tadase and Amu. The Capulets, or Juliet's family, are Rima. We are pulling people from other grades to help, because they really shined. Lord Capulet, Juliet's father, will be Kukai Soma. Friar Laurence is Kairi Sanjo, and the Nurse is Yaya Yuiki. Okay?"

"Yes!" my class said in unison.

"Juliet, Romeo, please come forward for your scripts," the teacher announced, and Nagi and I stepped forward to get them. I flipped through mine, reading bits and pieces.

"I knew you'd get the part!" Kumiko giggled, and Mariko groaned, pushing Kumiko aside.

"Stop it!" Kumiko whined, and they started fighting.

"MARIKO! YOU TORE MY DRESS!" Kumiko screamed at the top of her lungs. A few heads other than those I knew swiveled back, and I could tell they were chara bearers.

"Kumiko! Hush down!" I whispered, head down, lips not moving.

"Dude, it's cool that you get to be Romeo. You get to kiss Miliko!" Rhythm said, loudly, and Nagi sighed, lightly banging his head on his desk. I giggled, and looked away.

Later that day, with a crowd, Nagi and I rehearsed. In my best voice, I began the most famous scene.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and deny thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," I said in a sweet voice.

Nagi, from aside, out of the scene, says, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes, without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself," I continued sweetly, acting as if my heart ached for Romeo.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; Henceforth I will never be Romeo," Nagi said, stepping into the scene under my table which I was standing on for a balcony.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" I continued, peering down to look.

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to thyself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the world," Nagi said, stepping forward more towards me.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words ff that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" I cried, wildly looking. The group couldn't stop giggling, so Nagi jumped up and tried to push me off my own balcony.

"Oh, Romeo! My father musn't see you! He'd have Nurse come, and she'd kill you in a second!" I screamed.

"But, Juliet, I want to be friends with your dad. We can go get pizza together, then he'd let a 13 and 17 year old marry each other!" Nagi laughed, turning the talk to modern day.

I giggled, and jumped off the table, pretending to die on the ground.

"No, fair Juliet! If thy father finds me, I'll be dead before you are," Nagi gasped, dropping to my side.

"Thou fair Romeo; Run, far away, where you can't be caught," I said, and went limp, the group going wild.

"That's not in the script!" Courtney shouted out.

"But these are plenty of these!" Nagi shouted back and pretended to kiss me. His face was so close, just inches away. His hair his us, and I was glad. I felt his hot breath on my face, and blushed.

Nagi leaned down, when our lips touched, and my whole body tingled. A smile curved onto my lips, and I felt light seeping through. Someone peered in at us.

"Oh my god, they actually kissed!" someone shrieked. Nagi threw himself off me and I backed away.

"Are you kidding me?" someone asked. Before I knew it, Amu was running after me.

"Stay away from my man!" she screamed, pushing me.

"I'm not your man, Amu. I'm Miliko's," a voice said. I spun around.

Nagi was staring right at me. His eyes transferred to Amu, and he glared.

Nagi smiled at me once more, his eyes sparkling.

**Yeah. Bye.**


	5. Glad It's Not A Dream

_**Hello, and welcome back! Let's start this thing!**_

"GUYS! WAKE UP, THERE'S A PROBLEM!" Kumiko screamed in my ear.

"WHAT?" I yelled, sitting straight up, being woken up from my sleep by screaming.

"There's a problem with Mariko!" Kumiko gasped, and flew to the house all the charas were sleeping in. They all waiting outside of Mariko's room, and Kumiko and Delaney flew in.

"Mariko?" Kumiko tried in a soft voice.

"Kumiko? Delaney? Where's Miliko…?" Mariko groaned, pale white. Her hair wasn't her old black, it was a gray with very light, fading blue lightning bolt.

"I'm here… what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know… can charas die before their owner, even with belief?" Mariko whispered.

"I…," stuttered.

"No," came a male voice, and Nagi stepped into my room. By that point, Utau and Yaya were awake.

"I hope she's alright!" cried Su, Ran trying to cheer her up.

"Mariko, you're not going to die. Believe me," Delaney calmed.

"Just get some rest, alright?" I suggested, and Mariko nodded her head and curled up under her blanket. Delaney put an extra blanket over her and tucked her in. I smiled at this small act.

I stood, the charas buzzing around me.

"Good morning, Juliet. It seems we're not the ones dieing today," Nagi said, pulling me into a hug.

"Stop it! Don't say that. Mariko isn't going to die, you said so yourself," I giggled, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh, get a room, love birds!" Courtney called from across the street.

I ran over and cracked my window open.

"Hey, is Delaney over there? I can't find her," Courtney said.

"Yeah, Mariko came down with a cold," I replied, and Courtney smiled. Delaney flew back over.

"Meet in your kitchen in an hour," Courtney said, sliding her window shut. I laughed, and turned back to Nagi.

"You heard that," I said, and pushed him out of my room, ignoring the protests. When he was out, I leaned against my door with a sigh. I noticed Utau and Yaya staring at me.

"What?" The room erupted with laughter.

"Whatever!" I said, giggling, and ran into the hall. I grabbed 2 towels out of the closet and went to the bathroom. I set them down on the sink and undressed, taking note of my bed head. I sighed, and cranked on the hot water. Water shot out of the shower head and I stepped in. Warm paradise. I adjusted the head so it was like rain falling straight down. I got my hair all wet and washed it, making sure it'd be silky smooth. Letting the suds from my hair fall down my back, I opened my mouth to sing. It came out in a sweet, melodic voice. I was just singing random notes, no words. I began forming a song.

_Goodbye my hopeless lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dreams_

_We're over for-orever_

_So don't come crawlin' back to me_

_Baby, baby, stay away_

_Baby, baby, go away_

_I don't love you no more_

_So this is farewell, goodbye, forever_

_This is goodbye_

I thought is had a nice ring to it, and I heard a noise and footsteps leaving. Someone had been listening to me! I peeked out of the shower curtain to make sure I locked the door. I had, good.

I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around my head and a towel around my body. I walked into my room, sighing.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and slid them on. I threw on a tank-top, with a black tee over top. I slid on socks and pulled on my black boots. They were knee-high. I brushed my hair and did a pony-tail, but it was a braid.

I bent over and peeked on Mariko. She looked somewhat better. I ran downstairs.

"You're late!" everyone called when I hit the landing.

"I know. I was checking on Mariko," I explained, grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, okay," Nagi said while I chugged my drink.

"So… what are we doing today?" I asked, a little too innocently.

"Rehearsing Romeo and Juliet!" everyone yelled at me again.

"Fine," I grumbled, running down my basement stairs.

"In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my betossed soul did not attend him as we rode? I think he told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? Or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, to think it was so? O, give me thy hand, one writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! A lantern, slaughter'd youth, f or here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd," Nagi said, me lying on a table, him standing beside me.

"How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry! Which their keepers call a lightning before death: O, how may I call this a lightning? O my love! My wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night. Depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Nagi said dramatically, taking a sip of black colored water from a small bottle, "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die," Nagi finished, leaning forward to quickly kiss me only on the cheek. He then laid his head on my lap.

"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" I asked, after sitting up, frantically looking around.

Kairi said his line, and I gasped.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
to make die with a restorative,' I said, leaning forward, as I pecked Nagi's cheek, 'Thy lips are warm."

Utau and Yaya stomped as a cue.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" I sighed, reaching for the rubber dagger at Nagi's waist. I snatched it.

"This is thy sheath,' I said, thrusting it towards my chest, the rubber bending, 'there rust, and let me die."

I gasped, and fell forwards onto Romeo.

"For never was there a story of more woe; Than of Juliet, and her Romeo," Tadase said, stepping by the table.

Every clapped, and Nagi and I sat up. I stood, and he held my hand. I smiled widely.

"You're so ready!" everyone was saying.

"Thanks!" I giggled.

"Young lady, that man is not good for you. He is a Montague and a scoundrel," Tadase said, shaking his finger at me.

"Father, please! Paris is terrible! He tried to kill my Romeo!" I cried, hanging on Tadase's arm.

"You'd better listen to your father," Amu said.

I stood up and smiled. I laughed.

"How 'bout a kiss, Juliet?" my Romeo asked, smiling deviously.

"I supposed," I replied, slowly leaning in. When our lips touched, I tingled all over.

"Are you an item now?" Yaya asked, interrupting us.

"Uhm…," Nagi stuttered, and looked to me.

"Yes," I responded, smiling.

"NagiLiko!" Yaya shouted, and Nagi and I giggled. My hand went to my neck and I realized Tadase never got his gift back. I unhooked the necklace from my neck and walked over to Tadase.

"Here," I quietly said, laying the necklace in my ex-boyfriend's hand. Amu glared at me, but I ignored her.

"What's this?" Tadase asked, not remembering.

"A locket you gave me in Japan before I left," I answered coldly, opening the back to show the pictures. Tadase deposited the cold metal back into my hands.

"It's yours." I clenched the necklace and ran upstairs. I grabbed a small box of matches and a cardboard box. I ran out the door, and down half a bock. I stopped over a large river, and dropped the necklace in the box as tears welled up in my eyes. I popped a few holes in the top lid of the box. I pulled out a match and was about to strike it, when a human hand and 2 chara hands grabbed my arm. I turned towards them, and saw Nagi, Kumiko, and Mariko holding onto my arm, eyes worrying.

"What are you doing, Miliko?" Nagi asked.

"Getting rid of an old problem," I said, and pulled my arm free. I struck the match and dropped it inside and box with the necklace. I replaced the lid, and waited until I was sure the box caught fire. When I was sure, I dropped the box below, and watched as the flaming box holding old problems sailed away from my life. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"I'm glad you were finally able to leave that problem," Nagi said quietly, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned my head against his chest, and tears came to my eyes. Nagi didn't mind that I was crying about losing love.

"Thank you for not leaving me," I sniffled, drying my tears.

"I'd never leave you," Nagi said softly, and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I'm glad," I whispered, leaning in closer. I heard Mariko, Kumiko, and Rhythm snicker.

"Get a room!" Mariko yelled, giggling. It seemed like a scene out of a movie, and I could almost hear music in the background. I looked up, to see Nagi's eyes staring back down. My Romeo…

"Miliko?" Courtney's voice came.

"Yeah?" I said, pulling from Nagi's arms.

Kukai appeared, right before Courtney. They joined hands, and I smiled at them. Tadase came next, followed by Amu.

I glared at Tadase, and he shot me a look.

"What?" he asked.

"You took a year of my life. Ruined my dreams for another two. You're unforgivable," I said through clenched teeth.

"It's not my fault," Tadase said, coldly.

"If you had stayed away from me that first day," I snapped.

"You had two eggs. That's awesome. There weren't too many others with eggs," he yelled.

"The Guardians didn't need a 6th member! And if you wanted 2 eggs, you could have asked Utau!" I yelled, and Nagi stepped between us.

"_Don't yell at my girlfriend. She has a point. Respect it,"_ Nagi said quietly to Tadase, but I heard it. He stood by me again, and I laced my fingers through his.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear as Utau and Yaya took the lead in taking us home.

Rima and Kairi were next, followed by Amu and Tadase arguing. Courtney and Kukai came after them, holding hand.

Nagi and I brought up the rear, hands joined, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my hand, I wondered if it was just a dream. It was just too good to be true. Any minute now, my father would be waking me up in our home in Japan, to the smell of cinnamon rolls.

"Nagi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a dream? I feel like this is too good to be true," I replied softly.

"This is real," Nagihiko answered in a voice barely audible.

"Good. I didn't want to dream," I whispered back.

**Not as long… But I'm satisfied with this chapter.**


	6. The Dance

_**Okay, chapter 6! This is gonna be FUN…**_

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head for the millionth time. This was my morning routine. The next step was looking across my room to see Utau and Yaya snoozing. I hopped out of bed, my fingers fighting to get to my head through my bed-head mess. I kneeled down, and peeked into the dollhouse with many charas sleeping. I reached into a pink and green room and poked Kumiko's face.

"Hey!" she called out, and I laughed.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" I giggled, and turned to a black room a few doors down.

"Wakey, wakey, Mariko!" I whispered, tugging a strand of her jet-black hair. She sat right up, and her hair was stick-straight. I sighed, wishing my hair was like hers.

"Thanks. Good morning," Mariko grumbled, flying out of bed. She quickly and neatly made her bed, and flew to her small dresser and pulled out her usual clothes. She dressed quickly and flew to the bathroom in the house. I giggled, watching her struggle with her spiky hair-do.

I stood and lightly stepped over to my closet, tip-toeing as not to wake my guests. I selected some black skinny-jeans, and pulled a white tank-top on. I called to Kumiko softly, and she flew up.

"Chara Change!" she said, and I felt girly.

"I really do not know which one to pick, so give me one that'll be sure to stick!" I whispered, waving my hand at my clothes. One shirt began glowing, and Kumiko released the chara change. I pulled it out, and revealed a blue shirt. It had semi-long sparkly sleeves, and was short in the sides and belly. I pulled it on, and turned to the mirror. I sighed, and brushed my hair out, finally. I smiled, liking my look. I slipped my feet into my brown fuzzy boots and ran downstairs. I smiled, hitting the landing. I sat down, and snacked on some pop tarts, then heard feet coming up from the basement. I kept munching as I watched Nagi walk into my kitchen. I smiled as my eyes landed on his mess of hair.

"I found another thing we have in common," I giggled.

"What's that?" my boyfriend laughed.

"Bed-head!" I said, and we both laughed. He scratched his head and sat down, snatching a large piece of my pop-tart.

"Hey!" I called, fighting him for my breakfast.

"No!" he howled, stuffing the pastry into his mouth.

"Awww! You ruined it!" I yelled, frowning, but not mad.

"I'm hungry!" he argued.

"So am I!"

"What the heck? You woke me up!" Kei yelled, thundering down the stairs.

Nagi and I froze, each holding pop-tart. Kei frowned.

"What on EARTH are you two doing?" Kei demanded.

"Nagi stole my pop-tart," I said, putting the pastry down and smoothing my shirt.

"Yeah, well ya woke me up. Good going," my older brother grumbled and grabbed some cereal. I left my breakfast and ran upstairs, smiling.

"What was that?" Utau and Yaya asked the moment I was in my room.

"Well, Nagi stole my pop-tart, then Kei woke up and yelled at us," I giggled, flopping on my bed, smiling.

"Well then," I heard a voice yell. I ran to my window and giggled.

"Get a room, love birds!" called Courtney, Amu, and Rima. I smiled, and shut my window.

"Hurry up. We've got a busy day."

"What did you mean by busy?" Yaya asked.

"We're going to go down to the school to prep everything for the dance. I signed us all up," I said, leading everyone on the bus.

"REALLY?" came a sigh from a few.

"We don't do anything else on weekends, so why not?" I giggled, and felt the bus lurch forward underneath my feet.

When we got to the school, the Principal opened the door.

"Morning, kids," said.

"Morning!" we echoed, and I giggled.

"Right this way," the young woman said, leading us to the large gym.

"You know where everything is. I'll leave it to you," she said, and left.

I turned to the stage and plugged my iPod into the large stereo and hit shuffle. Rumor Has It by Adele came on first, and I grabbed the box of table cloths and worked on the food and drink tables. Quickly we were decorating the wooden dance floor.

"Can I get some help over here?" I called, the streamers falling. I attempted to re-hand them, but was too short.

Nagi appeared by my side and re-fastened them.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing out a banner.

"No problem," Nagi said, planting a peck on my forehead, and he took the banner and hung it, with Kukai's help.

When everyone was finished, I smiled and put my hands together, taking a look around the transformed room.

"Does anyone know how to play an instrument?" I asked, smiling.

"After you left, I learned to play guitar," Nagi offered.

"I can play bass," Courtney volunteered.

"It can't be too hard to play drums, can it?" Kukai laughed.

"I know keyboard," Amu said.

"What about a singer?" Rima asked.

All the eyes found Utau.

"Utau-chan!" Yaya chirped.

"No," the blonde replied, and stalked out.

"What about Miliko?" Nagi asked, and everyone agreed.

"I was going to, anyways. And we won't play the entire dance. We'll still get a chance to dance," I giggled, and pulled a microphone stand out, mic already sitting on top.

"The school will provide everything by rental," I explained, and pulled the mic out, weighing it.

"We need a name," Amu pointed out.

"The Travelers," Tadase shockingly said, snapping his fingers.

"That's cool!" Kairi gasped, and it became out band name.

"We're done here," I said, pulling my iPod from the stereo and yanking my coat on.

"What songs will we do?" Courtney asked, sitting on the plush hide-a-bed in my basement.

"I don't know. Anything we feel like,' I said, standing, 'But I have an idea."

"What's that?" Rima asked, turning her head up.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I screamed, and based Kei over the head.

"Hey!" he yelled, and someone else based me.

I shrieked, and whacked Kairi, who smashed Yaya, who hit Rima. Rima came after me and beat me mercilessly.

There were yells, laughs, and the sound of pillows banging heads.

Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and I toppled backwards onto someone, the only thing separting us was my pillow.

"You always end up with me, don't you?" said the person under me. It was Nagi's voice.

"Sorry," I said, quickly standing up.

"That's okay," he laughed.

"Wake up, Miliko!" a few voices called.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Wake up," Mariko's rough voice demanded.

I coughed, and sat up. I was half an hour late in waking up! I jumped up and yanked off my pajamas. I pulled on the white legging and a white tank-top. I pulled up the black skirt we had to wear and buttoned up the red blouse. I slid my feet into the flats and tied my hair up after brushing it out.

"Kumiko! Mariko!" I called, pulling a sweater on, slinging the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I ran downstairs, and grabbed a pop tart. I ran outside, where everyone was already waiting.

"Nice of you to join us," Courtney laughed, dressed just like me. All the girls were found in the same uniform, the boys in long black pants, and a blue polo.

"I hate these uniforms," Taishi complained, and I laughed.

I tried to pick up the 2nd grader, but failed and just knelt by him.

"Your day will be over soon enough and you can take it off," I said, and hugged him.

I stood and found my place my Nagi, slipping my hand in his. When we got on the bus, someone shouted, "GET A ROOM!" I glared at them, and they shrunk back. I could tell Mariko's side was coming out. I took a deep breath and sat down with Nagi.

"Ugh, I so do not want to be here," I said, twisting the combonation for my locker. I retrieved my books and went to my first class. When there were 15 minutes left in class, I gathered my things and went down to the auditorium. I sighed, pulling the Student Council cape over my shoulders. It was a vibrant purple, and everyone said it went with my eyes. Really?

"Welcome!" I said, standing at the pedistol.

"You're all gathered here so I can tell you all about the dance we're having tonight," I said, and thought I sounded retarted.

_It's okay, Miliko. Take a deep breath, and continue_. came Kumiko's voice.

"Tonight, we're having a dance. It's the winter dance, and it's annual. To get in, all you have to pay is a dollar. There will be food and drinks. And myself and a few others will be providing music, but someone else will take over at some point so we can all dance," I said, my hands locked on the edges of the wood.

"Who?" I heard someone scream.

"Myself, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Courtney Tremor, Amu Hinamori, and Kukai Soma," I said, in a clear voice.

"Thank you," I choked out, and stiffly walked off stage.

I walked downstairs, wearing sparkly black jeans. I wore a sparkly black tanktop and a sparkly white belt. My face was a pale white, my features drawn back out. Dark, heavy make-up around my eyes, and deep lipstick. My cheeks were also dark and dreary, and my hair was twisted up and under a hat. I stopped in from of Nagi, and stared.

He was silent. "I don't wanna be a banana," he said, a look of worry washing over his face.

"What the?" I giggled, and sat down.

"I don't wanna be a banana," he cried.

"Well then. That was random," I said, and lightly slapped him.

"I'm just being random," he laughed.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked, adjusting my hat.

"Yep. I'm excited," Nagi replied.

"Are you all set up?" asked, after the band was set up.

"Uh, yeah," I said, adjusting the microphone stand.

"Okay!" she said, and quickly and briskly walked out with her heels clicking on the tiled floors. I heard her shoes click as she walked down the hall. So annoying.

"I'm so excited," I said, turning to face my band members. We all were dressed in black, with dark make-up and hair tucked under a hat. It was random, but we looked awesome with the lights off and the smoke machine. We were gonna rock.

"I know!" Amu giggled.

Courtney shifted, adjusting the strap on her neck.

We were warming up when the first kids arrived. Only about 10, but we had to start playing.

First, we played through _Smile _by Avril Lavinge. A good start to the dance, I thought.

We played Katy Perry, Carrie Underwood, Brad Paisley, and other artists. Just by requests.

After we ended a song, the Principal hopped on our stage.

"Time for a slow song," she said, and hopped back down and ran out, clutching her clipboard.

I turned, and faced my band members.

"What song?" I asked.

"Something Taylor Swift. She writes slow love songs," Courtney said desperately.

"We'll do… Uh, Back to December. Everyone likes that song," I said, and turned back around. The music started, and I grabbed the mic.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while…_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We're small talk, working the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why…_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses… and I left them there to die…_

_But this is me, swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go Back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had_

_When you were mine_

_I go Back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_I go Back to December all the time_

I paused, as the music played out. I took a deep breath, and began the next verse.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call…_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall…_

_Then the cold came_

_The dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was good-bye_

I sang the chorus, the same sad lines.

_I miss your tense skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again_

_I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't…_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand…_

I start the same, saddening lines making up the chorus.

_I go Back to December_

_Turn around and change my own mind_

_I go Back to December all the time_

_I go Back to December all the time_

I finished, and the crowd erupted in clapping and cheering. I smiled and wave. The Principal ran up and alerted us that our share was done.

"Come on guys, let's head home and get our good clothes on," I said, and hopped off stage, leaving the crowd without music for a moment. The DJ started and the room filled with music again.

We walked out, and we ran home. I changed out of my clothes and washed every trace of make-up from my face. I slid on a bathrobe and began working on my pretty make-up. Not much, just a bit of concealer to cover the achne, some mascara to bring out my eyes, and some blush so I didn't look too pale. I smiled, and began to straighten my hair.

I slid on a short, black, sliming dress. I slid on flats and walked downstairs, were Courtney told me that everyone else had already left. She was wearing a long, teal gown, her face completely made over and her blonde hair in ringlets.

We rode back to the school, Kei driving us. Courtney entered the gym first, and after a few minutes, I pushed open the door and stepped in. Heads turned as the door clanked shut loudly, and I felt a million pairs of eyes on me. I found Courtney, went to the wall, and everyone resumed dancing.

"You're the star, Miliko," she said, brushing a piece of hair from my eyes.

I smiled, and looked down. I lifted my eyes when a slow song began playing.

I went and sat on the girl's plush couch, where they could wait for their guy to ask them for a dance.

Kukai stepped up, and swooped Courtney away.

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked. Nagi's hand reached out.

"Of course," I said, placing my hand in his. He helped me up, and led me to the dance floor.

I placed my arms around his neck, smiling. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I smiled up at him.

"You know, I didn't expect you'd actually come back," Nagi whispered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The dance didn't seem like your kind of thing," Nagi laughed. I rested my head on his chest, and let the slow music calm my racing heart.

The calming music ended, and Nagi bowed to me and walked off to find his buddies. I chuckled, and latched onto Courtney's arm when I found her.

"We're dancing!" I giggled, pulling her out onto the busy dance floor. A fast paced song boomed out, and I started dancing. I was laughing and giggling the whole time, having a great time. After like, 10 songs, found me in the sea of dancers.

"Will you sing the final song?" she asked, and I jumped on stage. I took a hold of the mic, and she nodded, smiling, and ran out. I whispered a name to the DJ and he put that karoke track on.

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound__Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold onto this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound__Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I finished, and hopped off stage. Nagi found me in the crowd, and smiled down. He put his hands around my face, and smiled, leaning down. He kissed me, and I smiled. What I didn't realize…

Was that the entire school was watching.

**Oh… Miliko, you're in for it, now!**


	7. Letters Home

_**Hello. I think a few people were quite upset with my last chapter, I'm not sure, but I think, so I'll try to change things up a bit.**_

When I woke up the following morning, I wondered if it was just a dream.

"Good morning," Kumiko chirped.

"Why are you so happy?" I growled.

"You should be!" she yelled.

"Oh my god, it was real?" I shouted, throwing back my comforter.

"Yeah!" Mariko gasped, her cheeks beat red as she floated above my legs.

"Why are you happy?" I asked, laughing.

"I stole a kiss from Rhythm," she said, and flew away, quickly.

I giggled, stood, and threw a robe on, ashamed of the tank and short-shorts being my pajamas. I smiled, and walked to the bathroom. As I stood in the shower, I remembered a song Nagi and I danced to.

_I cocked my head, listening to Taylor Swift Starlight. It had a fast tempo, and I started dancing. Nagi chuckled, and began dancing as well. As we danced, we both listened to the lyrics, smiling at one another crazily. I giggled, and he took my hand, spinning me. I kicked my shoes off, and he spun my faster. My dress spun out from my legs, my hair spiking out. I caught a few eyes watching me. When the song ended, he let go of my hand, and let me fall back into his arms. I kicked out one of my legs, breathing heavy. I hopped up, and slipped on my shoes._

"_Thanks for the dance," I said, and went to grab a drink of punch. As I drank, Carrie Underwood Blown Away started booming from the speakers. I ran onto the stage, where students could dance for the others to see. No one was there at the moment, so I started dancing. I also sang. I danced to the lyrics of the song, and everyone watched. I saw a few glaring eyes, surprisingly one from Rima. I didn't understand it. I kept singing and dancing, and when the song finished, Courtney led me away quickly._

I smiled, and started singing Blown Away.

"Miliko," Courtney hissed in the yard.

"What?" I said, as she led me from the others.

"You led people to hate you last night. You really screwed up," she hissed.

"What on Earth did I do?" I gasped.

"Kissed Nagi. Danced with him. Sang and danced up there. People hate you, you know that?" she said in disbelief.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Not me. But Rima, for example. She told me she has a huge crush on him. And Amu," Courtney said, and walked back to the group. My head was spinning, and Nagi slowly walked over.

"Listen, Miliko… I," he started.

"You hate me?" I asked, turning to him.

"No, it's just that we made a few people angry last night, and well… I need to call it off to protect myself," he said, kissed my cheek, and walked away.

"You care more about yourself and Rima than you do me!" I screamed, and tears starte pouring.

"It's not that!" he called back, and walked back.

"Yeah, it is! People are mad at me because you kissed me. You don't want to be un-popular so you're dumping me so people will think your cool!" I spat.

"Miliko, you don't understand."

"Yeah, actually I do. You were just using me. I understand perfectly. See you later, Fujisaki-san," I said, and walked away, then broke into a run when the tears came. Courtney ran after me, and followed me into my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed, heart torn into a jillion pieces. One with Tadase, one with Nagi. I was so mad, so depressed.

"You'll go through plenty of boys. You just gotta keep holding on, because a lot of boys will let you down before you meet your perfect boy," she said, smiling down, eyes full of worry.

"I thought he would make Tadase my last heart-break!" I cried.

"Well, boys are going to disappoint you," she smiled.

"I have something to do," I said, and grabbed the cherry blossom from my desk. I stormed back outside, and paused at the door, taking a deep breath. Courtney appeared behind me.

"You can do this," she said.

"I have to," I whispered, wiped a tear from my eye, and marched out to Nagi.

"You gave me this. I don't want it, because you obviously don't care anything about me. Have fun with your new girlfriend, Fujisaki-san," I said, turned on my heel, and ran back into my house.

When I finally cried myself to sleep, I had a weird, scary dream. I was at… a bar? talking to… Courtney?

"Last night… was awesome! We were dancing and partying… it was so fun! This morning? Gone by the time I wake up, and doesn't call. I run into at the super-market. And ya know what? He was making out with some blonde short girl," I said, every-so-often clearing a small glass of clear liquid, making a satisfied grunt at the end of each glass. And I was 14. I looked more… 21. I didn't know.

"That quick?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that fast," I said, glancing to the man walking past our table.

Someone handed me a bottle, an employee. It was open, and the older me started chugging.

"Hey, hey! Woah, woah, woah! You don't want to be drunk in your first bar experience!" Courtney shrieked, pulling the bottle from my hand. The uncontrollable me threw a fit, trying to get it back. While that was going on, the real younger me was thinking many thoughts.

What?! I was DRINKING?! I couldn't stand it. Courtney's face went back to 14 year-old, and she started shaking me, saying, "Wake up, Miliko!"

I sat straight up, gasping.

"What was it?" she asked.

"In this dream… you and I… at a bar… drunk… Nagi… left me… Rima… 21…," I stuttered.

"What?" Courtney shouted.

"I don't know," I cried, tears pouring off.

Courtney hugged me, trying to calm me. Stupid, big, blubbering, baby me.

"Are he and I really over?" I said.

"I'm afraid so," she replied.

"I hate the girls who are rich, beautiful, and have all the boys after them. Who fall in love, get married, and have a perfect princess life," I yelled into my pillow.

"I HATE THEM!" I screamed. Courtney gently stood and left the room, leaving me feeling lonlier than ever.

"I heard you needed cheering up, Miliko-chii!" Yaya chirped, running in, and I laughed, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I thought it was you who came up with Nagiliko," I sighed.

"Screw that! We don't need boys! Except Uta-chan. She needs Ikuto-kun, or she's scary," Yaya whispered.

"Thanks, Yaya-chan. I feel better already," I said.

"If you want, you can borrow my binkie," Pepe offered.

"No thanks," I chuckled.

"No problem," Yaya said, smiling, and skipped out.

Kumiko flew up, her eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," I smiled.

"I don't think Mariko is, though," Kumiko coughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She dumped Rhythm after what Nagi did to you," Kumiko whispered. I knelt down by their house, and peeked into Mariko's room.

"Mariko?" I called gently.

A sniffle and a weak reply of, "Yeah?"

"You wanna talk? I'm heart-broken, too," I said, smiling, and she flew out and we talked.

"Nagi was such a good guy… he is usually so nice to me. Now I really-" I said, until Mariko gave a gasp.

"What is it?" I asked.

"? Egg!" she said, and we ran out, down the street, transforming together.

"Why don't you like my sewing?" a girl called. I'd missed the beginning, but so had Amu. She was missing now, too.

"It's terrible!" I yelled back.

"How dare you say that!" she shouted.

"It's true! Your seams are lumpy, uneven, and they fall apart! And your handsewing is weak, and uneven! You can't even put a button on right!" I screamed. She went to an X egg, and I pointed my staff at her.

"Dark Heart: Brighten!" I used my signature move, the egg receiving a blast from my staff. After the girl was saved, Amulet heart showed up, the group in tote, but Courtney was with me.

"You did my job!" Amu accused.

"You mean I did my job? This is America, not Japan," I said, and Amu glared.

"Whatever," was her reply.

"Real mature," Kukai commented as he came through the crowd.

"Let's head home," Courtney said, and we walked home. Once home, I had everyone write letters home.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Ami, _

_Hi! I missed you all so much! Tadase-kun and I are dating again, so don't worry. But Miliko-chan and I aren't getting along. Love-Amu_

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Hi these kids are crazy. I miss you, Ikuto-niisan. Amu and Tadase are back together. You and her really don't have a chance now, unless you get your stuff together. Tell everyone Utau-chan says hi. Love You-Utau_

_Dear Mom,_

_Life is pretty good. I tried to make it work… but please make sure Nade-chan gets her letter. Love You-Nagihiko_

_Dear Nadeshiko,_

_Help me! I tried to make it work with Miliko but… at the school dance, we kissed in front of everyone. Now everyone is mad, and will torture us if we stay together. So I left her to protect her… she gave me back the cherry blossom! Help me, Nade-chan! She's not scared of anything. She's smart, pretty, and funny! Brave, courageous… she's perfect! I screwed up. Help. Love You-Nagihiko_

_Dear Mom & Dad, _

_Hello. I'm having a good time. I think Nagihiko-kun likes me. Love You-Rima_

_Dear Momma, Dadda, and Tsubasa,_

_Hi! I miss you so much! I'm having a good time with Miliko-chan, and Uta-chan! Love You!-Yaya_

_Dear Mom, Dad, & Grandmother,_

_Hello! I'm having a good time. It's over with Miliko, But Amu and I are back together and she and I are great. Love-Tadase_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hi! It's great here! But I don't want to leave. I fell in love with Miliko's best friend. Her name is Courtney. She's so pretty, with twinkling green eyes, and pretty blonde hair. But she's American. Help! Love-Kukai_

_Sister-Make sure you're not always eating out, do your laundry, and don't get drunk! Tell mom and dad that I love them. Love you, too! Love-Kairi_

I smiled, leafing through the letters, when I came upon Kukai's letter. I would have to show Courtney. I kept going, when I found Nagihiko's letters. I read the one to Nadeshiko, looking around to make sure no one could see me.

He wasn't kidding… he really did love me.


	8. Happily Ever After

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

I laughed, smiling at Courtney. I'd tried to forget about Nagi. I really had. It was tough, but I made it. Even though he loved me… and he was trying to protect me… Still. He acted like I was a piece of dirt. So let him suffer without me. I don't care.

"So… what do you want to do?" Courtney asked.

"Ooh, fashion show and make-overs! The boys can judge," I giggled.

"Perfect idea!" she gasped.

I thundered upstairs and grabbed my make-up bag, full of eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara, concealer, blush, lip gloss, lipstick, and plenty of nail polish. I ran downstairs, turned the corner, threw open the door, and went down another set of stairs to the basement. Courtney had gathered Utau, Yaya, Amu, and Rima. They all smiled at me, and Yaya laughed.

"I don't want to be in it. I'll host," Yaya offered, smiling the entire time.

"Cool! Thanks, Yaya! I'm doing make-up, Courtney's doing hair, and we'll both help with dresses," I said. Courtney set up her hair stuff, I opened my make-up bag, and everyone chose something to wear and make-up to wear. Amu sat down in front of me first.

"All pink," she commanded.

"Okay!" I replied and grabbed some pink eye-shadow. I started with bright pink on her eye lids, and shaded it out to a pale white at her eye brows. I applied some pink mascara., and oink blush. I painted her nails pink. I showed her what she looked like, and she giggled, running to Courtney.

Utau sat down. I applied heavy black everything. I painted her nails black and she went to Courtney. Rima sat down.

I applied a little eye shadow, no mascara, a little poof of blush, and her nails were one coat of thin white. She smiled, and thanked me about 5 times, and went to Courtney. I knew Rima hated make-up.

Courtney finished Rima's hair and ran over to me.

Blue eye shadow, fading into white. Light blush, no mascara. Pale pink lip gloss. She painted her nails blue. I started on my make-up. White eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, a bit of blush. Light pink lipstick. Nails were fire red. Courtney made my hair fall down my back in a shower of ringlets. I slipped a long red dress on. Strapless, white heels. I looked pretty! Courtney had a short, blue cocktail dress and really high heels. Her hair was tied back in a bun, really cute. Amu wore a really puffy pink, blue, green, and yellow dress. Her hair was in a side pony-tail. Utau wore a very short black dress, barefoot. Her hair was as it usually is. Rima wore a loose fitting purple dress, knee length with long sleeves and flats. Even though my dress was strapless, there was a ring around my middle finger and a long piece of see-through red material. It was attached to the dress at the arm pits. The fabric was attached at the bottom of the ring. I twirled, arms out, sending my dress out.

Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai filed in as judges, Kairi watching, Yaya hosting. She wore an orange jumper. She held a hairbrush as microphone.

"Welcome, to the Nozaki Fashion Show! I am your host, Yaya Yuiki! Welcome your hosts, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Kukai Souma!" Yaya called into the hair brush, and Kairi clapped. We clapped, too, so it was more natural.

"First up, today, we have Amu Hinamori!" Yaya called, and Amu skipped out in that puffy dress. She skipped down the runway, and Tadase smiled at her. She twirled, and her dress flew up. The judges wrote down her score, and she walked off stage.

"Now, we have Utau Hoshina!" Yaya said, and Utau slowly walked out in that short dress. She walked to the end, then turned back, and slowly walked back. The judges wrote down their scores.

"Rima Mashiro!" was up next, by Yaya's order. Rima normally walked out. She looked so bored.

"Courtney Tremor!" she called, and Courtney quickly walked out, taking long, striding steps in those high heels. Kukai smiled at her, and she spun twice. She walked back.

"Last, but not least, Miliko Nozaki!" Yaya called, and I slowly stepped up. I walked to the end, and looked at Nagi. I put my arms out, and spun. I started slow, but then started spinning fast. I stopped, took a minute to regain my balance, then walked back. Nagi's eyes never left me.

"And now, to see them again!" Yaya yelled, and we all walked out in the order we were shown. Amu, Utau, Rima, Courtney then me.

"Now, judges, reveal your scores for Amu!" Yaya said, and Amu got 10 from Tadase, a 6 from Nagi and Kukai.

"Reveal for Utau!" A 4 from everyone.

"Reveal for Rima!" She got a 6 from Tadase, a 5 from Nagi, and another 5 from Kukai.

"Reveal for Courtney!" She got a 7 from Tadase, 7 from Nagi, and 10 from Kukai.

"Reveal for Miliko!" I got an 8 from Tadase, a 10 from Nagi, and another 8 from Kukai.

"5th Place- Utau Hoshina! 4th Place- Rima Mashiro! 3rd Place- Amu Hinamori!" Yaya called.

"For 2nd Place- Courtney Tremor! And… the winner… in 1st Place… Milko Nozaki!" Yaya yelled, and I said thanks about 80 times. I took off my dress, and washed my make-up off, when Nagi found me in my room.

"Miliko?" he asked gently.

"Yeah?" I asked, eyes softening.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry I was so rude about it," I replied, looking at my lap in shame.

"You want this back?" he asked, holding out the cherry blossom.

"Yes! I thought you were so mad at me you threw it away!" I gasped, smiling. I snatched it, and held it in my hands tightly.

"I'd never be mad at you," he said, and handed me a letter.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just read it," he said, and I opened it.

_iDear Nagihiko, _

_You probably just made her mad. She'll come around. Give her hints that you still care. Smile at her a lot, but not weirdly. Don't try to talk to her until you're sure she won't punch you. You just need to wait until she comes around. I know she loves you. And when you go to talk to her, when you work it out, ask her if she wants the blossom back. And if she does want it and is surprised you kept it, say you love her and would never throw it away. You do love her. I've seen the way she looks at you before. Trust me, Nagi-kun. I know girls. I am one. She'll come around. If nothing else works, walk up to her, say I love you, and kiss her. Love, Nadeshiko/i_

I folded the letter back up and handed it back to Nagi. I smiled.

"I love you, Miliko," he said. He kissed me, pushing me up against the wall. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too. Forever," I said, smiling.

iAmu went home and she and Tadase got married. Utau found a man. Rima joined the circus with Kusukusu and found a man to love. Yaya and Kairi fell in love and got married. Courtney moved to Japan to be with Kukai, and they got married. As for me and Nagi? We're married. We have two children. There's Kei and Nadeshiko. We named our kids for the person who gave us the most support in life. We all live in Japan now, living happily./i

bThanks for tuning in the entire time, through Miliko's heart breaks, crazy ideas, and boyfriends. Through songs, fashion shows, secrets, and X eggs. Thanks for being there./b

bi-ShugoGurl-/b


End file.
